A Beginning's End: Part 2
by Write-aholic
Summary: Styx confronts the man who loved his wife, and finds love again.


Disclaimer: Sure, I wrote this story, but credit goes ol' Georgie back at Lucasfilm. Hey, I didn't do anything. Really!  
  
A Beginning's End: Part 2  
  
Wake up. Saal, wake up. The ex-mercenary snapped to consciouness. Cold sweat covered his brow and his shirt was soaked with perspiration. The beeping of the hyperdrive in the cockpit intensified. Jolting out of his bunk, he dashed into the cockpit. Three seconds to hyperspace exit. Once he was there, he immediately cut out the hyperspace engines and switched on the sublight ion engines.  
He had come out a second early, and subsequently had extra distance to travel. His destination wasn't hard to spot: the planet of Atzerri, a cesspool of crime. Illegal starships coated the space around the planet like a metal blanket, giving him confusing sensor readings.  
Saal slumped into the captain's chair. His dreams were haunting him. Not just images of him stabbing Morina, but the man who she had been seeing on the sly. One of the few pictures of Vangross Lippil he had seen stuck in his mind, frozen in eternity. That was tormenting him more then Morina's lifeless body.  
His comm chimed a melody that was entirely unfitting for his mood. Keying it on, he said hoarsely, "Yes?"  
"This is Talos Spaceport Control. State intentions and destination."  
He fumbled with words for a minute. "I need to land. Just here for a stopover."  
The controller didn't seem very interested. "Very well. You are clear to proceed to Docking Platform 415."  
Saal didn't respond. Dodging his ship around a beaten transport, he plunged into the atmosphere. Soon he landed. He gathered energy and walked back into his quarters. There's got to be a bunch of ex-Imperial bounty hunters hanging out here. My head's worth quite a bit. Leaving his normal black fatigues behind, he donned a dark blue shirt, with grey pants, and a dark green overcoat. Pulling out a small kit from a cabinet, he used temporary brown hair dye and a fake brown goatee. He donned soem black glasses.  
He picked up his utility belt, strapped it on, and exited his craft.  
  
He wandered pointlessly around the city, looking for familiar faces. Streetside vendors hawked their wares, trying to swindle anybody out of their credits. Seeing a secluded cantina, he ducked into it. Anything to get away from prying eyes. I feel hunted. Stalked. What happens when they find Morina's body? I'm their number one target.  
He stepped up to the bar. "What do ya want?" asked the bartender, he broken teeth sticking out from his closed lips.  
"I'll have the usual."  
"What? The usual?" He gave Styx a quizzical stare.  
"That's right," said Saal in a firm voice. "The usual." The bartender looked at him, then filled a mug with beer and plopped it down in front of Styx. Taking his beer, he walked over to a corner booth and sat down, feeling weak.  
After a few minutes, a man rose from a table and walked over to his booth. Sliding into the seat, he said, "Good day, sir."  
Saal looked at the man for a second. "Who do you think you are? Think you can just come sliding into my booth and chat with me? You're wrong." He reached over to shove the man out of the booth.  
"Wait! I know who you are and I have an offer for you."  
"Oh, I'm sure it's worth while. Spill your guts."  
"I know who you are. You're Saal St-" The merc slapped his hand over the other man's mouth. "Don't utter that name in here. So you saw through my disguise. What do you want to stay quiet?"  
"Nothing at all. In fact, you can help me."  
"How?"  
"There's a man that is having an affair with my wife. I want him eliminated."  
"What's his name?"  
The man looked around. "Lippil. Vangross Lippil." Styx almost jumped in surprise. Having an affair with two women? That's just odd. "Okay. Where, when, how and what's in it for me?"  
"He's holding a party tonight for some business associates and other friends at 1930 hours. It's at the Royal Plaza Hotel down the street. Any way you want to kill him is fine, preferably silent. There's thirty-five thousand credits with your name on it."  
Styx nodded. "Oh, by the way, you'll have some backup. That Togorian in the booth over there. He'll be waiting to drive you away or to help shoot your way out." Saal looked at the massive feline alien. It sat by itself, calmly drinking a beer.  
"Alright. Have the invitation and the cash to me half an hour before the party starts. I'll be waiting across the street."  
"Thank you, Mr. St- . . . sir."  
  
Having gone back and changed into some formal clothing, Saal took the dye out of his hair, and pulled out a molecular stiletto. He sharpened it several times, then placed it in the protective sheath and strapped that to his calf. Taking a hold-out blaster, he hid that in his pocket.  
Walking down to the Royal Plaza, he got lost in his thoughts. Why would Lippil have an affair with two women? That just confuses the situation. If only Morina had known that he was cheating on her. she might have saved herself.  
Saal, what are you saying? You had to power not to kill her. Yet you did it anyway. He stopped across the street from the hotel. His employer walked up to him. "Good evening," said Saal.  
"And to you. Here is the money and the invitation. The Togorian is waiting with a speeder on the corner. Good luck."  
"Thanks." Walking across the bustling street, Styx came to the doorman. "I'm here for Mr. Lippil's party," he said in his most cultured voice. The doorman looked at his invitation, then fed it into a slot. "You may enter, sir. Please enjoy yourself."  
Saal nodded, and walked through the revolving doors. Party goers littered the foyer and beyond. His alias was that of a shipping executive for the now defunct Xizor Transport Systems. Taking some champagne, he set out looking for his quarry.  
Standing in the corner, he spotted Lippil. He was chatting with a female Falleen and a woman was on his arm. That probably isn't the man's wife. If the man is well known, Lippil would be a fool to display his mistress in public. Some music began playing, and people danced for several minutes.  
When the dancing stopped, one man left his dancing partner and walked over to talk with Lippil. The woman laughed, and sat down in a chair near Saal. He watched her out of the side of his eye. She had closely cropped reddish-brown hair, and a vibrant air to her. When she looked in his direction, he gave a charming smile at her. She smiled back and winked at him.  
Setting his empty champagne glass down, he walked into the restroom. Locking himself in a stall, he pulled out the stiletto and placed it in his chest pocket. It was a tiny weapon.  
Walking back out into the main area, he saw the girl still sitting there. Gathering nerve, he walked over to her. "Care to dance?"  
She turned her head and looked at him. Her mouth opened, then formed into a smile. "Of course." They waltzed out onto the dance floor, turning and spinning in fluid motion. "What's your name?" he asked.  
"What's yours?" she responded.  
"I asked you first." She giggled again. "Nydia. Nydia Xannden."  
"My name is Saal Styx." Chances were fairly slim that she had ever heard his name before. Only in the fringe was he so feared and respected. In normal society, he didn't exist. "Do you live here?" he asked.  
"No. I lived on Kuat when I was younger, but now I am touring the galaxy."  
"With anybody in particular?"  
"Just my father and me. What do you do for a living?"  
"Well, you could say I'm in transition right now. I saved up a bunch of money and retired a few years ago, but now I'm traveling in search of new work."  
She gave him a funny look. "Retired? You can't possible that old."  
"I'm thirty-five. I was a freelance entrepreneur for seven or eight years. Now that you've discovered my age, what's yours?"  
Another giggle. "I'll be twenty next month." Good grief, she's fifteen years my junior. "You seem very cultured for twenty."  
"Thank you." Ran caught a hint of alcohol on her breath. Strong alcohol, like a Twi'lek cocktail. If she sobers up some, then maybe we can talk a little more in depth. Little by little, Saal was inching them toward Lippil and his entourage. Edging his way through a small group of dancers, he purposely bumped into some people from Lippil's group. Some people stumbled. "Oh, excuse me. I'm terribly sorry."  
Lippil looked at Saal. "I don't believe I've met you before."  
Styx extended his hand. "Don't you remember me, sir? Saal Styx, from the XTS deal years back." Lippil furrowed his eyebrows. "Ah . . . uh, yes, I remember." He introduced Saal to the different people in the group.  
Saal and Nydia stood to the side as Lippil began taking control of the conversation and ranting on and on. Saal was trying to get Lippil off by himself, but this girl was mesmerizing him. She took a sip of water. She gave him a smile, then turned her attention back to the conversation.  
Saal looked at the couch behind him. An older man and another woman sat on the couch. A humidor of cigarras was next to the man. Reaching down, Saal pulled up two cigarras. He placed them in his pocket. I can draw Lippil away with the cigarras, then finish him off. But what about Nydia? I won't see her again.  
Which is more important, Saal? The mission or this girl? The mission first has always been your code.  
Not this time. I'm through with the mercenary business. He felt someone tugging on his elbow. He looked over. Nydia was leading him toward the outside patio. "Please come outside with me."  
He followed her outside. She was sober now, the spasmodic giggles gone. They stood alone in the darkness, the only light shining through the picture window. "I've never felt this way before."  
"Do you like it?"  
"It's magnificent. Is possible for . . . love at first sight?"  
Saal touched her cheek with his finger. "Do you believe in it?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Then it exists." Nydia gazed into his eyes, mesmerized. She was not a stunning, flawless beauty like Morina, but still a gorgeous girl. She moved her lips towards his, her blue eyes half closed. He pressed his lips against hers, and the kissed. Her lips were slippery with lip smear, but she kissed him fervently.  
He broke off, and kissed her down her neck. Onto her chest and down between her breasts he laid kisses until the grey, shimmering fabric of her dress stopped him. She shuddered with pleasure. He looked up. "Come with me."  
She nodded, almost in a trance. They kissed again, but she stopped. "I heard my father call. What do I tell him?!"  
"Are you coming with me?"  
She paused. It had to have been the hardest decision she ever made. "Yes," she finally said.  
"Then tell him that you are talking with some of your friends. You'll be back at your room later."  
"But shouldn't I tell him where I'm going?"  
Saal shook his head. "Men like him don't understand. Your only chance is to tell just what I told you."  
"But he'll worry. I might never see him again." To discourage those thoughts, Styx gently kissed her again. She turned to go meet her father. "I'll be right back. Don't leave." Saal saw her meet her father and began talking with him. They apparently got into some sort of argument.  
Styx saw that Lippil was no longer inside. Hearing his voice from the gardens, he jogged down the steps and out into the gardens. Pulling out his stiletto, he moved along the humongous hedges, listening intently. He heard some footsteps, heavy footfalls, those of a hefty person.  
The silhouette of Vangross Lippil rounded the corner, and Ran moved forward. "Good night, Mr. Lippil."  
"What?" Styx worked quickly. Grabbing the back of Lippil's head, he wrenched it left as he brought the head down onto the stiletto. The blade went right through the eggshell-thin temple, and into the brain.  
Pushing the body down, and withdrawing his blade, Saal stabbed twice in the back of the neck, first severing the nerves, then breaking the vertebrae. Finally, Lippil ceased resisting and slumped over, dead on the brick path. Sticking the stiletto blade between a crack in the bricks, he broke it off, and stuffed the handle in his pocket. The blade, if ever found, would have only Lippil's blood on it. Just enough information to madden the investigators.  
He had been careful to not get any blood on him. Walking back to the patio, he saw Nydia there. "Saal? Saal!" she was calling in a half whisper.  
"Looking for someone?" he said as he came up beside her.  
"Oh, you frightened me. My father said that he wanted to get an early start tomorrow. I said I wanted to stay down here with some friends, and he told me no. Then he said that whatever man I was seeing had better talk to him. He wants that man to visit him in our suite."  
"Then we don't have to go up there."  
"But all my clothes are up there!" she protested. Saal reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his several credit cards. "They can be replaced." He handed the card to Nydia.  
She looked at the card, then took his hand. "Let's get out of here." They excitedly dashed through the foyer and out the front door. Saal waved to the Togorian in the speeder. The speeder's lights flashed and it pulled up next to the curb. They both climbed in.  
"Any problems?" said the Togorian.  
"None, thanks."  
"Clean job."  
"Clean as a Star Destroyer's bridge." The Togorian pulled the speeder away. "Where to?"  
"Docking Platform 415. Did he pay you any money?"  
"No. He said you would give me a cut."  
Saal shook his head. "Why that little . . . well, here's ten thousand. I don't need it."  
The big cat graciously accepted the payment. "What's all this about?" asked Nydia, confused.  
"Oh, we were on the lookout for a corporate spy. Found him, and reported him."  
"Anything serious?"  
"No, not at all." Soon the speeder stopped at Platform 415. They got out, and the Togorian said, "See you around, Ran."  
Styx spun around. "How did you know my name?"   
"We met a long time ago. My name is Moruvv."  
Saal searched his memory. "I remember you. Thanks, Moruvv. I see you around." As the speeder pulled away, Nydia and Saal walked up the steps to the platform. "My ship's not luxurious, but it'll do fine."  
They walked up the ship's ramp. "We'll head to Umgul. You can do some shopping there."  
She kissed him on the cheek. "That's fine with me, Saal."  
He fired up the engines and lifted off. When she came back into the cockpit, he was finishing the hyperspace coordinates. "I have nothing to sleep in," she said.  
"That doesn't matter." He pushed the lever and they jumped the Big L. He looked up at her. She smiled back at him, a smile of new found love. How the tables have changed. My wife who I loved will all my soul is dead, and already I have found someone who will take her place in my heart.  
Not meaning that I don't love Morina, but now my heart has opened. Where will this love take me? Only time will tell. 


End file.
